


As Long As You're With Me

by triggerswaggiehavoc



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: AU in which Naegi works at a diner and Togami is a CEO, Blushing, Confessions, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Grilled Cheese, I guess???, M/M, Pancakes, Togami's incredible ego
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerswaggiehavoc/pseuds/triggerswaggiehavoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Togami has had a long and difficult day of being successful. For some reason, he finds himself wanting pancakes for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first chapter so nothing really happens soz

Logic. Reason. Pragmatism. The pillars upon which Byakuya Togami had built his life. Sensibility. The only thing you need to be successful. Rationality. It's all the same and it always circles back. There is no nonsense in life, only the facts; there is no abstract, only concrete. A man like Togami is not susceptible to foolishness.

Foolishness does not get you to the top of your class in high school. Foolishness does not get you an Ivy League degree in economics. Foolishness does not make you the CEO of a brokerage firm while you're still in your mid-20's. Foolishness does not pay the bills. Money pays the bills. Money earned by working, thinking, knowing. No one knows this better than Togami.

Fate, destiny. They're shams, shams for the poor, for the weak, the lazy. Togami has never believed in such senseless garbage. Nothing happens for a reason. Fortune is not stumbled upon. He did not get a spacious office at the top of a New York building and a six figure salary by relying on kismet and the alignment of the stars. He had worked hard for years to become the best at what he does. And now he can revel in the fruits of his labor.

With the retirement of the former CEO, many of Togami's coworkers had assumed their greater amount of experience might lead the old man to choose them as successor; however, Togami knew none of them could hold a candle to his natural talent. Add in his laborious efforts to ensure victory and it was unfathomable that he would not be the next choice as the company's head. He was, of course. He was the most logical choice.

As Togami looks around his new office, he notes only the layer of dust settled on everything. The fine wood desk, the towering and desolate bookcase, the sleek leather chairs. All of it will need to be dusted. Of course, he won't do it himself. There are others for that. He shifts his attention to the window making up the entire far wall. Beyond the glass, the sun sets behind the stunning skyline. A perfect view. The best view. The best for the best, he thinks to himself, a thin grin stretching his mouth. He's earned this.

He suddenly hears a low gurgling sound, and it takes him a few minutes to identify it as his own aching stomach. He realizes then that between the celebration of the former CEO's retirement and his own promotion, he hasn't eaten all day. His stomach screams at him until he gives in. Dinner it is.

While he waits for the elevator to reach the bottom floor, he attempts unsuccessfully to think of somewhere he'd like to have his meal. Every decent eatery that comes to mind sounds unappetizing to his empty gut. He resolves instead to come up with a particular dish and then find somewhere nice that can fulfill his desires.

Steak? No. Seafood? No. Pasta? Certainly not. Everything is too heavy, too savory. Something sweet, perhaps. Ice cream? Ridiculous. Only a child would eat ice cream for dinner. Cake? Out of the question. What's something....

Just as he begins to despair ever finding a suitable meal choice, it hits him. Pancakes. Fluffy and sweet, covered in syrup, maybe even a little whipped cream. Now that sounded good. Nothing wrong with having pancakes for dinner. Pancakes are a perfectly acceptable food to have as a meal, ignoring the fact that the typical meal they serve as is breakfast. A meal is a meal is a meal, after all. Togami's stomach rumbles as he strolls out onto the crowded sidewalk.

There is only one issue with his pancake plan: finding a place that actually serves pancakes at this hour. It goes without saying that none of the high-end restaurants Togami frequents would serve pancakes in the evening; none of them even serve pancakes at regular breakfast time. He'll have to go to some type of diner or something to get his fix now. He shudders at the thought. A diner.... never in his life had he been to a diner, and he isn't eager to have the experience, either. The floor would probably be that ugly sort of tile, the booths that hideous plastic upholstery, and everything would be dirty. He grimaces as he starts walking in search of such a place, internally lamenting his having to be around commoners and wishing he didn't have such an intense hankering for pancakes.

As his heels tap the pavement, he scans over the heads of his fellow pedestrians for some indication of a diner that might meet his needs. He doesn't have to search for long; about two blocks down from his office building, he sees a cheesy sign plastered on the window of one of the little shops: "24/7 Menu". He starts to make his way across the street toward the dingy little diner. The name Mondo's stretches over the entrance in the form of a tacky neon sign and an obnoxious bell sound greets Togami's ears as he pushes his way in.

"Welcome!" bellows a deep and lively voice from behind the counter. Togami takes a quick look around the room and finds himself wholly unsurprised. The yellow tiles are absolutely what he had expected, the booth seats are covered with that horrible plastic, and he doesn't dare to guess how low the level of cleanliness might be. He seats himself in a booth close enough to the door to make a quick escape but not so close that he'll feel a draft every time someone enters. Not that he expects anyone to enter; the place is practically empty aside from the employees. The only other patron is a stern looking man seated at the counter in front of the kitchen, slowly picking through a basket of fries and doing a crossword puzzle.

The plastic seat squeaks as Togami shifts around to eye the menu, making sure the diner actually serves pancakes. He sighs with relief when he sees that they do. Just as he's beginning to wonder where his waiter is in a place so devoid of consumers, an energetic young man wobbles over to the table and begins speaking.

He's a small guy, so he looks young, but Togami takes a closer look at his face, and the definition of his features tells him he must be around Togami's own age. His light brown hair flops wildly around his head, and his green eyes are big and shiny, reflecting almost perfectly the fluorescent bulbs on the ceiling.

"I'm Naegi," he says in a voice smoother and more mature than Togami was expecting, "and I'll be your waiter. What can I get for you today?"

"Pancakes," Togami says firmly, looking back down at the menu. He almost blushes from embarrassment. A grown man, ordering pancakes for dinner. Why hadn't he realized how silly this would seem before? "And a coffee." He looks back up to see a smirk playing at Naegi's lips.

"Will that be all for you this evening?" he says, eyes twinkling, humor evident in his tone.

"Yes." Togami bores into Naegi's skull with his glare, emanating all the malice he can muster. Damn if he's going to be laughed at by some guy who works at a diner for a living. Who does he think he's talking to?

But Naegi doesn't seem to notice, and if he does, he's unshakable. "Got it, that'll be right out," he says with a continued grin and saunters back to the kitchen. Togami curses internally. He doesn't care what this kid thinks of him, anyway. What does it matter? He's a CEO, he's the best, he's got everything. He stares out the window grumpily, watching passers-by go about their business. What's it matter what any of them think? It doesn't. He is startled out of his reverie by the sound of porcelain clinking on the table.

"Your coffee," Naegi says, placing the spoon carefully beside the cup. "Would you like any cream or sugar to go with it?"

"No," Togami replies, almost a little too forcefully.

"Alright. Your pancakes will be a few more minutes." Naegi smiles again and skips away, much to Togami's annoyance. Who does he think he is, smiling like an idiot and running around all over the place? Togami lifts the mug to his lips and almost gags when the coffee hits his tongue. How could it possibly be so bitter? It tastes like the ashes of a bonfire slow-roasted over an unfulfilling life. He always drinks it black when he makes it, but just this once, he has to make an exception.

"Naegi," he calls, coughing around the foul taste in his mouth. Naegi's back over in an instant, beaming.

"Can I get something for you?" Why does he look so amused? It's pissing Togami off.

"Some cream and sugar... Please." Naegi is gone and back before Togami has time to take another sip of his drink.

"Here you are." He sets down a small jar of sugar and cup of cream with a light giggle. It's that giggle that sends Togami over the edge.

"Why are you laughing?" he snaps, and this time, Naegi's smile fades.

"Uh, w-well..."

"NAEGI!" He jumps at the sound of his own name being yelled from the kitchen. Togami hopes Naegi doesn't notice that he, too, is rattled. He seems too preoccupied to do so.

"I'll be right back," he says quickly, and races immediately to the kitchen. He comes back with a plate of three pancakes stacked on top of each other and a little pitcher of syrup. The pancakes are golden and fluffy, and there's even whipped cream and powdered sugar on top. It is all of Togami's self control not to drool at the sight of them.

"Here are your pancakes," Naegi says as he sets them down, and he's about to dart away again when Togami stops him.

"You didn't answer my question." He turns around to face Togami's icy gaze. Despite his hunger, Togami refuses to even touch the pancakes until he receives a response from Naegi. Naegi fidgets uneasily before replying.

"I just think it's a little funny that you're here." Not the answer Togami had been expecting. "I mean, you're wearing a pretty nice suit. You're probably some big, important guy, right? But here you are." Naegi laughs lightly again. "And I knew you would hate the coffee. You look like you're used to drinking something that's actually decent." He winks before he walks off. "Don't tell my boss I said that. He thinks his coffee is great."

Togami takes a moment to mull over the words before he touches the pancakes. So it was the opposite of what he'd assumed. It inexplicably  makes him feel better, and he's almost embarrassed for his earlier thoughts, but then his stomach reminds him of its dire situation, and he immediately gets to work covering his pancakes in syrup and digging in.

Just by the aroma, he can already tell the pancakes will be far superior to the coffee, but when he tastes them, he finds out just how right he is.

Their fluffiness, their sweetness, their every quality. For a moment, Togami is too taken aback to form a coherent thought. He struggles to think of a time when he's ever had pancakes this good, but his mind draws a blank. Perhaps it's just because he's so hungry; yes, that must be it. But he's too deep in ecstasy to care whether the pancakes are really that delicious or his taste buds are just being tricked by his own hunger. No matter the cause, he's wolfed down every last crumb in under ten minutes and is feeling very satisfied. He takes a look at his ticket. $7.53. Ludicrous. How could the taste of heaven come at such a cheap price?

Naegi comes back to collect payment, and when Togami hands him a twenty and says "Keep the change," his jaw hits the floor. A smile so big it must be painful spreads across his face and his eyes start to tear up, and Togami feels his chest squeeze a little bit. Before he has time to admit to himself that he just thought Naegi was cute, he's back out in the brisk air and strolling in the direction of his apartment. He resolves as he waits in the elevator going up to his floor to go back and try those pancakes again. Just to make sure they're really as amazing as he thought.

Togami is no fool. He does not believe in destiny and he does not believe in fate. But he is glad that today he ended up wanting pancakes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Togami's got Naegi on the brain. He heads back to the diner, but is it for the food or the service?

It's been a week since Togami set foot in that grungy diner. One week. Seven days. One hundred sixty-eight hours. Ten thousand eighty minutes. Six hundred four thousand eight hundred seconds. A reasonably significant deal of time. Enough time to get rid of a cold. Enough time to read a book. Enough time to stop thinking about the waiter who brought you pancakes at some crummy diner.

Yet here Togami sits in his office, pensively staring at the opposite wall, incessantly tapping his pen on the desk, ceaselessly thinking about Naegi. Ever since he got back to his apartment that night, his brain has been relentlessly assaulted by Naegi. The walk home? Nothing. The crisp breeze, the crowded streets, the long elevator ride. But the second he lay down in bed, Naegi was everywhere. He slams his fist down hard and knows a bruise is in the making.

Why is it that his mind should be so fixed on some ordinary, forgettable guy who he doesn't even care about? It doesn't make any sense. All Togami had wanted were pancakes, but all he ended up with was a sea of frustration wearing the mask of a petite waiter. There has to be something he can do to cleanse his brain. He is a busy man. He is a busy man with a demanding job and he cannot afford to squander any more time thinking about his adorable wai--

His waiter. A waiter. A complete and total stranger. A meaningless existence. Someone Togami could not, should not, and will not ever care about.

"Mr. Togami." The voice of his secretary startles Togami out of his brooding and his knee jerks into the bottom of his desk. Another bruise. He tries to look as composed as possible given his throbbing knee, but the look his secretary gives him tells him that he's been betrayed by his own face.

"What is it?" he says, still trying to sound cool.

"Phone for you, sir." His heart lapses momentarily. Could it be Naegi? He flushes with shame almost immediately after the thought crosses his mind. Of course it isn't Naegi. He doesn't even know Togami's name. There is no feasible way he could be calling him at work right now. Even so, Togami holds onto a faint shred of hope that is obliterated when he picks up the receiver and hears the droning voice of a potential business partner.

After a lengthy and agonizing talk on the phone, Togami takes a glance at the clock. It's almost time to leave. His stomach growls in anticipation. With his new schedule, he hasn't found a proper time to eat dinner yet, so he's just been waiting until after he goes off for the day, late in the evening. It's really starting to do a number on his stomach.

He rolls his pen around on his desk in an attempt to pass the time and looks out past the window at the evening skyline. The gradually reddening sun hugs the outlines of the skyscrapers as it sinks down to rest for the night. It had been around this time, hadn't it? How regular a schedule might Naegi work? If he goes by today, then maybe....

Togami slams his open palm down onto his pen and winces. That probably broke.... did break skin. How many times is he going to hurt himself today? It's an office job, for crying out loud. If only he could stop thinking about Naegi, Naegi, Naegi all the time. But no matter his most vehement wishes, all trains of thought follow the rails back to Naegi. Naegi, Naegi. He's thought the name so frequently over the past week its sound is a joke to him now. Yes, he's going to go to the diner, he's going to go see "Naegi". What a good laugh. He's going to go see Naegi, indeed. Go see him.

And say what?

That he hasn't stopped thinking about him for a week? Impossible. Certainly not anything Togami will ever say to anyone, let alone Naegi. No, he's just going to the diner, and so what if Naegi's there? He won't say a thing to him. The food had been good, after all. Surely the pancakes aren't the only decent entrée to be had. Togami's eyes shift back to the clock. Time to go. Thank heavens.

He grabs his briefcase and hastens to the elevator. Now that he's set his mind on heading back to the diner, he has to decide what he'll order; he's not in the mood for pancakes again, and it just won't do for someone such as himself to show up anywhere unprepared. What's something he couldn't find at his usual places, something reserved almost exclusively for diners...

He watches the numbers change. 9, 8. He's running out of time. 7. Not that he doesn't still have plenty of time. 6, 5. He's just steadily running out. 4. What is there, what is there? 3. Something he wants, anything. 2,1. He takes in a huge breath of stagnant air and steps out of the elevator. As he nears the glass doors of the entrance, it smacks him right across the face. Grilled cheese. Grilled cheese!

Something delicious, something a diner would have, something common that Togami doesn't eat often. It's perfect, and it's dinner food to boot! He overflows with pride for half of his walk to the restaurant, cursing internally when he realizes that grilled cheese, while delicious, is also something of a child's dish. Why is it always kid food? But it's too late to change his mind now. He's already walking under that tacky neon sign and the thought of buttery, melty grilled cheese is too good to abandon.

It's just as empty as it was last time. That stern man is sitting at the counter once again this week, going through the same business of eating fries and scanning the newspaper. Togami takes a closer look at him while he settles back into the same squeaky booth. Those are some eyebrows on that guy. Togami glances around quietly. Not a sign of other life. Not even Naegi.

Not even Naegi? Togami' feels his heart clutch in embarrassment. He hadn't even considered the fact that Naegi might not be there. So here he had come all the way to this little place, expressly to see Naegi-- no, not to see Naegi at all. Perhaps it's good that Naegi isn't here. Yes, it's a good thing. Togami skims the menu, paying particular attention to the drinks. He certainly won't be getting that coffee again. Just as he begins mentally weighing the benefits between orange juice and water, a familiar voice chirps from just past the menu.

"Hello, I'm Naegi, and I'll be y-- Oh, hey! You're back!" Togami's head snaps up to see Naegi's big eyes glittering. He freezes. There it is, that face that's been haunting him. Exactly like he's been remembering. He's momentarily impressed with his own perfect mental rendition of Naegi, from the curve of his soft-looking lips to the dark line of long eyelashes. Togami gulps when he realizes he's been staring and blush starts to creep in around the edges. Hold it in, Byakuya! You're stronger than this! Naegi's smile blazes bright as ever when he continues. "I thought for sure the coffee would have scared you off for good. Anyway, what can I get for you?"

"Grilled cheese," Togami croaks hoarsely. Did his voice just crack? How old is he, 12? "And a water."

"Got it." Naegi maintains his grin as he jots down the order. "And with the grilled cheese, would you like the soup to go along with it, or just the sandwich?"

"What kind of soup?"

"Tomato!" Naegi cheers enthusiastically. "I'm not technically allowed to tell you to get it, but it's really good." He gives Togami a quick wink and god, yes, he'll have the soup, he'll have anything Naegi recommends.

"I'll have the soup, then," Togami says as coolly as possible, and Naegi nods and rushes off. That's the ticket, just be cool. He'll never suspect a thing. He takes a moment to let out the breath he's been holding since before he stepped out of the elevator. His heart is beating much faster than he would like. He closes his eyes and hears the sound of glass clicking against the table a moment later.

"Your water," Naegi says, and Togami waits for the sound of feet as he shuffles away, but it doesn't come. He opens his eyes and looks up to see Naegi's eyes, wide and fixed on him. He almost gasps, but by some miracle, he keeps it in. He waits for Naegi to say something, but after a while, the silence is unbearable, so he breaks it himself.

"Yes?" Naegi jumps a little and a slight red tint graces his features. Too cute.

"Ah, I just wanted to say thank you again for that tip last time. That was really nice, and I... well, I just..." He grows redder with each passing second and Togami can't help it when his chest starts to squeeze up in a rare way it never has before.

"It was really no problem." Naegi nods and leaves hurriedly, and as Togami watches him, he tries to remember the last time anyone told him he'd done something nice. Try as he might, he can't recall such a time, if it even exists. He is not a man of kindness, and he knows it well; kindness does not get you far. But it cannot be denied that he had left a rather generous tip when he last ate at the restaurant. Why, he wonders.

Was it the shockingly low price of the meal alone? Possibly. But that seems unlikely. Just in a good mood? Maybe. He had gotten promoted, after all. But that still doesn't feel right. Had he already then been so taken with Naegi that he felt like doing something nice for him? He shudders. The likelihood is far too high and he's terrified, so terrified that he could have already lost his wits so early and been completely unaware of the fact. He takes a long gulp of water. The ice stings his throat, but he empties the glass regardless. He's given up.

At this point, it is no use denying his unreasonable attraction to Naegi. The only solution here is to win him over somehow. Togami is sure he can do it, but for a brief moment, the very un-Togami thought of "maybe I can't" worms its way in. Maybe he can't? Interpersonal relationships are not his forte. But he doesn't get much chance to dwell on it. A steaming bowl of soup and a perfectly golden sandwich, crust toasted just right, melted cheese stretching between two triangular halves. The scent is heavenly, and Togami is too overwhelmed even to notice Naegi standing there. He reaches out to grab the first half of sandwich and from then on, he ascends to a higher plane of existence.

Everything about the meal complements something else in it. The crust, the cheese, the soup, they all go together so perfectly, so beautifully that Togami forgets he is eating low-end diner food and not five star cuisine. For minutes, his brain is unable to process anything beyond the scope of his food, his thoughts muddled into cheese and tomato, crisp crust and smooth soup. Even when he finishes eating, it is a while before he gets his wits back about him. He stares blissfully up at the ceiling until Naegi slides into his periphery.

"How was your food?" he asks quietly. Togami turns groggily to face him. He thinks he feels a smile tugging his lips, but he isn't sure. He's not a man known for his abundant smiles. Just this once, though, he doesn't mind whether he's grinning.

"Good," he understates, his voice coolly contrasting with how bubbly he feels inside. Naegi brightens up.

"Glad to hear it," he says, placing the ticket on the edge of the table and carting away the dirty dishes. With his appetite sated, Togami becomes once more acutely aware of Naegi's presence. He watches his small frame bustle around busily for a minute before slipping back into thought.

What's the best way to go about it? To ask him on a date? To tell him directly that he can't seem to get him out of his head, that he didn't return to the diner just for its food? Togami hadn't the faintest notion. He has never done this before. He has never had the desire before; something about Naegi just affects him the way no one else ever has. Is it just his looks? Togami likes to believe he's not so shallow. Though he hardly knows him, he can see a lot of hard work in the way Naegi goes merrily about waiting tables.

He readies the money, enough to cover the astoundingly cheap bill and plenty more for a healthy tip, and waits anxiously for Naegi to return. Togami resolves to ask him on a date when he comes back, keeping his head clear and his thoughts direct, but when he sees Naegi nearing the table again, his heart rate picks up and nerves, Togami can't believe it, nerves seize his brain and freeze up his whole body. He's never dealt with nervousness before, much less been paralyzed by it; Togami, the paragon of men, the pinnacle of existence. If anyone had told him he would freeze up with nerves someday because of his waiter, he would have scoffed. The idea is ridiculous. But now there is no time for scoffing because Togami is, in fact, being ravaged by nervousness, and Naegi is almost to the table. Now or never, Togami chants in his mind. It isn't true. He can always come back some other time. But the feeling is never quite the same.

"Thank you for coming again," Naegi says, scooping up the money and beginning to walk away. Quick, right now!

"I have," Togami says, a dull yell. The stern set of eyebrows at the counter whips around. What a piercing set of eyes he's got, that man. Naegi screeches abruptly to a halt and turns slowly back around, fear in his eyes. He's afraid. Togami sighs. He had been quite loud just now. He takes in a deep breath and begins again in a hushed voice, hoping the man at the counter isn't eavesdropping. "I have been thinking about you since I came here last week."

The color had been drained from Naegi's face, but now it returns in full force, staining especially the tips of his ears and even dripping down to his neck. "Uh," he mumbles almost inaudibly, "Mister.... uh....." He glances up at Togami in supplication, then quickly back down to his shoes.

"Togami," Togami says smoothly. Seeing the state Naegi is in now relaxes him instantly. Bordering on schadenfreude.

"Um, T-Togami... How should I, uh, take that?" As Naegi stumbles over his words, half of Togami finds it endearing, and the other half wants to reprimand him for not speaking clearly.

"As a compliment," Togami states matter-of-factly. It is much more enjoyable when he is not the nervous one.

"Oh, um. Thank you, then," Naegi says, and closes his eyes. He takes a few deep breaths before opening again. He looks much more composed when he speaks. "Then, would you like to go on a date with me..... Togami?"

This widens Togami's eyes. How forward. He had planned on being the on to do the date-asking. Does Naegi ask out every customer who compliments him? Togami doesn't particularly care. "Sure," he says, whipping out his phone and opening the calendar. He has done now what he set out to do. The only thing now is to make Naegi fall for him completely. A simple feat.

He goes home with a special date starred in his calendar and his address book one contact richer. Only one thing is unchanged: he's still thinking about Naegi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Stuff is finally happening!!! Thanks for reading, yo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi and Togami go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AT LONG LAST

Togami taps his foot impatiently, glancing at his watch so often his arm is starting to cramp up. 6:57. Three minutes until Naegi shows up; at least, three minutes until he's supposed to show up. Togami knows nothing of his punctuality. He might show up at 8:15. Togami doesn't care. The only thing filling his mind at the moment is how unbelievably nervous he is.

He takes a look around. Naegi had told Togami to meet him at the park at seven. Naturally, Togami showed up at 6:30, just in case Naegi has a tendency to be early. He doesn't, though, so here Togami sits on a bench by the park entrance, and here he has been sitting for twenty-two... twenty-three minutes now, eyes darting between his watch and the sidewalk before him. His whole body has been tense all day, and ever since he sat down, it's been getting worse by the minute. He desperately hopes Naegi adheres to schedule. He's sure if he spends any more than two minutes more in this state, his body will be completely petrified.

His eyes flit back to his watch for the millionth time. The second hand moves far too slowly, trudging sluggishly toward twelve. With every tick, he feels his stomach clench tighter against the butterflies trying to burst forth. His heart hammers in his ears too loudly for him to note his surroundings, and his brain is wholly occupied watching the second hand as it struggles to crawl forward. He feels his knees start rattling and bumping against each other, but he doesn't stop them. He can't. He just keeps his eyes locked on his watch, blocking out everything else.

A warm pressure on his shoulder makes him jump and he snaps his head up so fast he fears for his neck. His eyes fall on Naegi's face, half-smiling and looking very concerned. Togami's limbs immediately regain the free mobility they once had and he stands up so fast he almost falls over.

"Good evening," he says, taking a final look at his watch. It's just barely 6:59. He's right on time.

"Evening," Naegi says, and Togami takes a moment to look him over. It's refreshing to see him out of the diner's uniform. Now he's got on black jeans and a white button-down with a blazer over it. It's almost formal, yet casual at the same time. Togami wonders where they're going.

Naegi had insisted on deciding the activities for their date, and he hadn't told Togami anything. It had to be a surprise. They'd decided on the park as the meeting place, but Togami still isn't quite sure whether it's a convenient place from which to walk to wherever they're going.

"Have you been waiting long?" Naegi asks, eyes shining under the streetlights.

"Not at all," Togami lies, and Naegi doesn't look like he buys it, but he begins leading the way cheerily nonetheless. He sets a surprisingly brisk pace, and before Togami realizes it, he's falling behind. He makes use of his long legs to bring himself up to Naegi's side before speaking.

"Where are we going?" he says with a sideways glance down at Naegi's grinning mug. The streetlights are highlighting the slopes of his face as if they were erected expressly for that purpose and Togami's heart is doing a nervous little tap routine in his ribcage. Naegi looks at him briefly with his big, green eyes and smiles a bit wider.

"You'll see when we get there." Obviously, Togami thinks. What kind of game does Naegi think this is? He shoves his hands in his pockets and follows Naegi around a corner and into a part of town he's never been. He watches Naegi's hair bounce around with each step; what a nice color. Looks soft, too. Maybe he could just reach out and.... No! No, no, definitely not. Isn't that a little too much? It's their first date, for crying out loud. No contact, only conversation. Togami's sure he's read that rule somewhere, but part of him also suspects it is his own invention. No matter what the case may be, he decides to adhere strictly to it.

Naegi stops so abruptly Togami nearly bowls straight over him and sends them both sprawling into the gutter. He turns to see a shabby little door on a big, dark building, and when Naegi starts making his way inside, Togami's thoughts start whirling around in his head and his knees buckle.

He's been fooled. This has all just been some elaborate plan, it seems, to take him to some shady back alley and kill him, take all his money, everything he's worked so hard to achieve. No, he can take them! No matter who they throw, Togami will be better. He is the best, after all. But what about Naegi? Sure, he's small, but the emotional barriers....

As Togami grapples to find the best way to escape with his life without having to face Naegi in physical combat, Naegi pokes his head back out of the doorway. "Aren't you going to come inside?" he asks with perfect innocence, a hint of nervousness. What an excellent con man! Who sent him? How long has this been planned? Togami nods tensely before entering, eyes darting around the room feverishly the moment he enters, anticipating the first attack.

But there is no attack. He glances around silently for a few moments, taking in the scenery while keeping his guard up. The room is more spacious than he'd expected, and brightly lit, with other people milling about in almost-formal clothes like Naegi's. The carpet is plush yet heavily faded, and the twin sets of doors on the far wall look like they could use a little touching up. He notices little booths beside the doors with sharply dressed employees sitting in them and the gears in his mind start turning. Is this a theater?

"Are you okay?" Naegi asks, making Togami jump nearly out of his own skin. "You look kind of tense." Togami almost feels a blush of embarrassment stain his features, but he holds it in. Not today.

"I'm fine," he insists, relaxing his shoulders and bringing up the corners of his lips a bit. He hopes it looks natural; he's not accustomed to smiling.

"Well, let's go in, then." Naegi leads the way back to the booth and speaks briefly with the clerk inside. Togami's baffled at how he even fits in there. The man is an enormous mass of muscle, and even though he's seated, Togami can tell the man stands much taller than he does. His dress shirt is so tight over his massive body Togami fears its tearing is inevitable, and waits with bated breath as he hands Naegi the tickets and programs with a wide smile and a booming laugh that shakes the ground. Togami takes a brief moment to be thankful as they walk into the auditorium; if he had really been ambushed, there's no way he could have fought that guy off.

Naegi leads the way, carefully checking the tickets until they reach their seats. They're fairly close to the front. Naegi must not have gone cheap on this. It satisfies Togami to think so.

When they sit on the worn red cushions, Togami notices how close he is to Naegi. Their shoulders are touching, and the warmth coming from Naegi is the only thing he can think about. How childish! He fixes his eyes on the program, just as much to distract himself as to find out what they're actually seeing.

Hamlet, the first two acts. He's read it before, albeit quite some time ago, but he's sure he can remember it well enough to make sparkling dinner conversation later. He smirks inwardly. A charmer as always.

Just as he's flipping to check the cast list, the house lights start to dim. He takes a look around to see most of the other seats already filled and takes a sideways glance at Naegi. Seems he's got quite a habit of being right on time.

From the moment the stage lights go up, Togami's captivated. He hadn't expected the group of actors in such a run-down theater to be so spectacular, but here they are, dazzling him. He's in awe when Hamlet enters, portrayed by a man so pale he's almost gray, and with such a commanding aspect to his countenance that he wishes all five acts were to be performed. He almost falls out of his chair when the ghost of Hamlet's father makes his first appearance.

It's the man he always sees at the diner, the newspaper and fries man, the stern man, the eyebrows man. He looks so strange to Togami up on stage. This must be why they're here, he thinks. Naegi has to know this guy. He's the only other patron Togami's seen at the diner.  So they're here to see him? Togami has to admit that he's good. He brings such a hollow and distant atmosphere to his words without seeming cheesy.

He's the only person Togami is able to recognize in the performance. The dark-skinned girl with the athletic body who plays Ophelia. The doll-like woman who looks like she was born to be onstage, Gertrude. The pointy-toothed and slick Polonius. Togami doesn't know any of them. Of course he wouldn't. He barely even knows Naegi. How could he expect to already be acquainted with anonymous actors such as these? He couldn't. He wonders if Naegi could be friends with all of them. When he glances over at him, he sees Naegi's twinkling eyes aimed up at the stage, a small smile on his mouth. He also notices how close they are for the second time. Better to focus on the play.

After the curtain call and a rapturous standing ovation, Naegi turns to Togami immediately. "I have some people I'd like you to meet." He pulls Togami out of his chair and leads him toward the back of the house, where a man with the most unbelievable hair Togami's seen to date is exiting the director's booth.

"Dude, you came!" calls the man when he sees Naegi approaching. He rubs the stubble on his chin, a huge grin spreading over his entire face. "And you brought a date!" Naegi's cheeks darken at his words, but he bubbles with enthusiasm nonetheless.

"It was great, Hagakure! It was so good! I knew you could do it!" They stand smiling at each other for a solid minute while Togami looks around awkwardly. Friends with the director, it seems. Naegi scratches the back of his head as he resumes speaking. "But, uh, this is Togami." He turns and looks up at Togami with shining eyes. "Togami, this is Hagakure. He's a good friend of mine, and he directed this play."

"Nice to meet you," Togami says, extending a hand. Hagakure grabs him by the wrist and pulls him into a hug.

"Yeah, great to meet you, man!" He pushes Togami back out to arm's length before continuing. "What did you think? Not bad, right?" Togami pushes up his glasses and straightens his back. That hug surprised him, but he's got his wits back about him now.

"Well done," he says, aloof as he can manage. Hagakure's eyes widen and he throws his arms up in the air, nearly bashing Togami directly in the eye.

"Woo!" he yells loudly. Some of the other theatergoers turn around to eye him nervously, but he keeps yelling. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Even louder. Togami looks around uncomfortably under the gaze of the crowd. Why did he get stuck having to meet this obnoxious guy? Hagakure rakes his hand through his massive mane and breathes out a relieved sigh. "Thank you so much, dude. It means a lot to hear that." With this said, he ambles off to talk to some other cluster of people who look just as loud as he is, and Naegi grabs Togami's sleeve and starts to pull him out into the entrance hall.

The actors are standing in various places around the room, greeting small groups of audience members with smiles and hugs. Togami notices the eyebrow guy in one of the corners, and before he has time to think about whether or not he wants to meet him, a loud "Naegi!" comes from another man in the very same corner.

The voice he heard belongs to a guy with a wild sort of pompadour standing right next to the actor and Togami briefly wonders if everyone Naegi knows has weird hair. Togami thinks he's heard that man's voice somewhere before, but he can't place it until he hears Naegi say, "That's my boss." As they near him, Togami notices the boss' arm draped over the shoulders of the other man, his thumb tracing circles on the shoulder it touches. He's pretty built; Togami probably couldn't have fended him off either. His seedy chuckle rattles in Togami's ears when they finally reach him and he sticks his dangling arm out to slap Naegi on the back. That probably hurt a lot more than Naegi lets on.

"So you had a date tonight! I was wondering why you took off." He smirks at Togami, extending his hand for a shake, and Togami thinks he's attempting a genuine grin. "I'm Mondo, this kid's boss. You must be..."

"Togami," Naegi says swiftly. Mondo releases the handshake and Togami's confident his fingers have all been crushed.

"Ah, yes! Togami." He snickers again and slaps the man under his arm on the chest. Isn't this guy a little too casually violent? "This is my Ishimaru here. Don't you think he did a great job? I'll hit you if you say he didn't, 'cause that'd be a damn lie!" He cackles once more, and Naegi laughs along. Togami tries to manage a chuckle, but he's too afraid to be convincing. At his lack of response to the question, Mondo's face loses all cheer. "Why aren't ya answerin' me?" The corners of his mouth turn down sourly. "Don't tell me you thought he did a shitty job."

"No!" Togami cries as he sees Mondo's fist ball up beside him. He tries to retain some degree of coolness, but he can't stop sweating. "He was very good." He turns to look at Ishimaru, eyes filled with terror. "You were very good." Mondo bursts once more into a snide giggle.

"Damn right he was!" He turns and plants a kiss on Ishimaru's cheek. "He's the best!" Togami's eyes widen at the blatant display of affection, but Ishimaru is completely unaffected. "Thank you very much," he says to Togami with a stiff bow and piercing eye contact. "You're that man who came to the diner the other night, are you not?" Togami nods stiffly.

"Yes, that was me." Something in Ishimaru's voice makes him feel like he's about to be scolded.

"You were quite loud in the restaurant." He is being scolded. "Be careful next time lest you disturb the other customers." All zero of them? Togami nods regardless, and as Naegi starts to lead him away, Ishimaru pulls him back in by the sleeve and speaks close to his ear. "Please take care of Naegi." Togami turns, sees his grave expression, and nods once more.

"Of course I will." Ishimaru's face softens with a smile and he releases Togami to follow along behind Naegi. What a strange man. A strange pair, actually.

Naegi leads the way back outside via a series of brief conversations and introductions with the actors, all of which he seems to know. Togami struggles to remember their names; not that he lacks the capacity in memory, but he has never before been bothered to remember so many. If he's going to win Naegi over, it won't do not to know the names of his friends.

The sun has long since set when they get back out to the sidewalk. The streetlights are really shining now, and Naegi looks positively ethereal under them. He's glowing when he turns to speak. "So, Togami," and he can't take his eyes off those lips, "do you want to get some dinner?" And a star has landed on the earth. Togami coughs to ground himself.

"Sure," he says smoothly, and Naegi begins leading the way. That's the ticket, cool, collected. He's got the upper hand in this situation. In every situation, really. But no matter what he tells himself, Naegi is the flame, and he is the moth.

After a brief spell of walking, they arrive at the doors of a restaurant. It's one of those places that fluctuates between formal and casual depending on the occasion, a place a family would celebrate their child's birthday, a place a high school couple would go on their first date. First date. Togami inhales sharply. This is a first date. He's never been on a first date before. He's too unapproachable and he knows it, he's made sure of it, and no one has ever been good enough to take him on a date anyway. But now it's really sinking in that he's on his first date. He exhales slowly and takes deep breaths as he goes through the door. The door that Naegi is holding open. That should be him, damn it! It's too late now. He's already inside.

It's a very calm evening, and they get seated almost immediately. Togami slides warily into the booth. His heart picks that tap dance back up right where it left off, noticeably faster now. Now it's just Togami and Naegi and that dangling yellow light. He feels suddenly that there's not enough air, but he keeps his breathing even to disguise his nervousness. How can Naegi have so much power over an awe-inspiring man such as himself?

They spend a few minutes silently shuffling through their menus, ordering all at once when the waiter comes by. Everything is so cheap. Togami figures it's the best Naegi can afford. Wait, why is Naegi paying in the first place? Just before Togami can blurt this thought aloud, Naegi begins, "How did you enjoy the play?" Ah, the scintillating dinner conversation he'd imagined. He's prepared for this.

"It was very well executed," he says, pushing up his glasses. Now it's time to show Naegi how smooth he is, how elite. Not that he doesn't already know. "The actors brought a lot of reality to the characters. There was a depth you can't get from just reading the printed words. They were very true to Shakespeare's original intent, if I do say so myself." He smiles wickedly. Gape, Naegi, look in amazement, see how marvelous a man sits before you.

But Naegi does not gape. Instead, his mouth curves into a warm smile, his eyes crinkle just so. Togami can see the stars.

"I'm glad," he says, and his voice trickles into Togami's ears and drips right down into his chest. It's warm in here. "I was hoping you would like it. You seem like you'd be into something like that, artsy and cultured, you know." There's a tremble in his chuckle as he continues. "All those actors, they were friends of mine, and I..." His breath hitches. A sigh rattles out shakily through his teeth. "I'm so relieved."

Togami sees his nervousness and immediately relaxes his shoulders. His heart takes a water break, Naegi's liquid words drain from his lungs, and he's almost shocked at how quickly someone else's discomfort effects such a change in him. Almost. But shock is so juvenile. He gives Naegi a cold stare, once more about to ask why he's paying, when a loud-looking waiter different than the one from before slides in and slams their glasses down on the table.

"Your food'll be right out," he says, tangling a hand in the bright red mess on his head. "Let me know in the meantime if you need anything!" As he saunters off, Togami's train of thought chugs along after him. He takes a long swig of water to bring himself back, but before he's got the glass away from his lips, Naegi's talking again.

"Uh, Togami," he says, eyes shifting uncomfortably between Togami and the table, "I actually have a question to ask you." Togami's alarm goes off. Surely it can't be, not this early. The classic how-much-do-you-earn-a-year. In every social situation Togami's entered since his employment, it's come up. But it isn't usually before dinner has arrived. His tongue is already ready with numbers when Naegi asks his question.

"Why did you look so uncomfortable when we first got to the theater?" He pauses briefly before adding, "If it's something personal, don't mind me. I was just curious." A faint pink dusts his cheeks.

"Well, now, I," Togami begins firmly, fizzling out immediately when he realizes that the question and the almost-answer do not sync up. "What?" Naegi repeats his question, and at first, Togami doesn't know what he's talking about. But then he remembers all at once, and the sounding of the alarms was still called for. A weaker man would be embarrassed, Togami tells himself, but not me. No, no. Certainly not.

"Oh, that." Togami scoffs, then proceeds to inhale some stray restaurant dust and fall into a coughing fit. "I just had my guard up. I thought you were trying to kill me." Only when Naegi does a very real spit take does Togami realize how stupid that sounds. He tries not to let it bother him, but Naegi keeps vacillating between choking and laughing for entirely too long. Embarrassment burns in his ears. Damn if he's going to be the butt of the joke!

"Hey, I--" but Naegi cuts him off with a wave of his hand. The tears streaming down his grinning face don't help to quell Togami's fury in the least.

"I'm sorry, I just..." He wipes the tears off his face. "I did not expect that. You're kind of weird, aren't you?"

"WHAT?!" Togami exclaims far too loudly. Ishimaru would be disappointed.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm not trying to insult you." More tears swept away. In any other situation, Togami would have found his mirth charming, but at present, it's really grating on his nerves. "But that's a little strange, don't you think? Most people, when they are on dates, do not expect they're about to be killed."

"I didn't think it was strange," Togami says coldly, hurt not quite making itself known. Naegi's smile fades.

"Uh, yeah, I'm sorry." The corner of his mouth raises back up just a touch, just enough for Togami's heart to slide its tap shoes back on. "But it is. It's kinda strange."

The waiter bops back over to the table and places their food a little too heavily, and with such a convenient segue, conversation lapses back into easy small talk: the play, the food, the weather, the news. Togami is initially a little surprised by Naegi's in-depth knowledge of current events, but then he remembers Ishimaru's post at the diner counter, newspaper in hand, and it all clicks together. The meal passes smoothly until the end, when Naegi picks up the check. As they shuffle back out to the sidewalk, Togami asks the question that's been crackling in his mind all night.

"Why did you pay for everything?"

"What?" Naegi looks severely taken aback, but he doesn't stop walking.

"I could have paid. I have a lot of money." Togami does not even try to disguise his boast. It's the truth, after all. Naegi coughs quietly, and his face burns.

"Uh, Togami," he says slowly, "was it not I who asked you out on a date?" Togami's mind blanks momentarily. Was it? He's sure that can't be true. His mind goes back, but everything's fuzzy. How could he have forgotten such an important detail? He swears internally. How could he have given someone else the advantage? Naegi chortles lightly, face still a blazing inferno.

"If it means that much, you can pay next time." Togami stops in his tracks and stares at Naegi. The evening framing his face is doing an excellent job of making Togami forget everything else.

"Next time?" They're between streetlights; it's too dark to see the ruddiness in Naegi's cheeks, but Togami knows it's there.

"Yeah, next time. I-if that's okay, I mean." Is it ever okay. Is there anything more okay?

Next time, next time. The words bounce around Togami's head as he floats home. Next time. There will be a next time. He has more time with Naegi. More time, next time. He feels like a child, but he doesn't care. Maybe it's because he's been awake for too long, and the need for sleep is messing with him. But two words have never made him happier. As he drifts off to sleep, a giddy chorus in his mind sings him a lullaby, the same two beautiful words over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im am sooooooooo gomen hinaters-kun  
> I 100% did not mean to take so long with this chapter, but I did. C'est la vie. Anyway, I'm done with school now, so hopefully I'll be able to get chapters out more quickly. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi and Togami go on their second date. Love is on the water and in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA sorry this chapter took me a lot longer to write than I anticipated. Thank you for your patience!

Togami decides immediately after waking up that date number two is going to be better than date number one. Far better. In fact, date number two will be the best date known to man. Togami is setting it up, after all. It won't be difficult. He stretches his arms, slides on his glasses, and walks over to the laptop perched safely on the desk, silently thankful today is an off day. Cracking his knuckles, he sets his fingertips firmly on the computer's keys and rouses it from its slumber. It's time to start planning.

He picks a Friday evening two weeks away for the date. He doesn't want it to be too soon. He has a lot of planning to do. Yes, a great deal of planning. So much planning. It isn't because he wants Naegi to miss him. It's the planning.

His fingers glide across the keyboard as he types with a rapidity almost alarming to himself before he realizes he doesn't know what he intends to search and has just tapped out a decently lengthy string of nonsense. He brings his index fingers to his temples. Think, Togami. What's a good date idea?

"Dinner and a movie" flashes immediately to the forefront of his mind. No, no. Not only is it too played out, but it's also almost the exact same thing Naegi had just done for their first date. This one has to be better. "Amusement park" bubbles up next, but amusement parks are for kids. "A walk through the park" might work if it wasn't a last resort for the penniless. Something with the scenic charm of a walk through the park but a little more class, something that Togami'll have to bust out the old wallet for. He blinks heavily a few times as it comes to him.

A boat tour is just the right thing. They can take in the scenery over the water with a bit more romance, a little more intimacy. Togami chuckles triumphantly as he enters the words into the search bar, a sinister grin spreading across his face. This'll be just the thing to make Naegi fall completely in love with him. Just the way Togami's fallen.

....What? Togami hasn't fallen. He is not a man who falls. He will not ever fall. Perhaps he may deign to step down. He'll take the elevator. Or the stairs. Or a ladder. But he's not going to fall. And he certainly hasn't fallen already. What a ludicrous notion! Even if Naegi is the most adorable person Togami's ever seen, sweeter than honey, charming beyond power of speech... No matter what the case may be, Togami has definitely _not_ fallen so hopelessly in love with him that he can't bear to think about anything else.

He shakes the thoughts from his head and continues typing, mapping out the perfect schedule in classic Togami style. They'll meet in the evening by the same spot they'd met last time and walk to the harbor just in time to start the tour as the sun is setting. It'll be so beautiful. Naegi will love it; Togami can already the picture the look on his face. He snaps himself out of it when he feels his heart start to tighten. No need to get all excited right now. The date isn't for two weeks.

The clock in his periphery catches his attention and he nearly falls out of his chair when he sees it's not yet 5 o'clock in the morning on a day off and here he sits, awake. Fatigue suddenly hits him hard. His new promotion hasn't been doing him any favors in the way of sleeping, and with his recent excitement over Naegi keeping him up at night, he's due for a good rest. He crawls back over to the bed, tripping over the carpet on his way. He doesn't even bother to take his glasses off before he falls back to sleep.

He snaps back awake again much later and looks immediately to the clock on the far wall. 9:13. He's amazed he was able to squeeze that much more sleep out of the morning, and he's equally amazed at how little he feels refreshed by those four extra hours. He yawns quietly and spends a few moments weighing options before he decides to head out for a cup of coffee.

In the city, there are plenty of places to go for coffee. On any given street, there are at least five places. There is a great number of them right near Togami's condo. But he doesn't want to go to any of these, nor does he want to go back to drink the hot dishwater at Naegi's place of employment. He knows a nice little place that serves a good cup and just so happens to be across the street from a certain diner he frequents, and it's there that his feet are taking him today.

He slides onto a little stool by the window after ordering and can't help glancing at that familiar sign across the street, bright and flickering as always. He wonders if Naegi is at work right now, tries to restrain himself from looking to see, fails to restrain himself and takes a long peek. Through the window, he can see that Ishimaru, surprisingly, is not seated at the counter. He can also see that every other seat in the diner is vacant; there is a notable lack of people in general. If it weren't for the sign and the fact that the restaurant advertises a 24-hour menu, Togami would be convinced that the place is closed. After a while of watching the bustling nonactivity in Mondo's, Togami's name is called by the barista, and he stands to fetch his coffee. When he sits back down, he can't help but look over again, and when he sees what's happened, he almost falls out of his chair.

The change is so striking he almost can't believe it's real. The same diner that had been so desolate just moments ago now teems with customers. He almost can't see through the window for the denseness of the crowd. Is this really the same diner? The mass of people sticking by the window parts for a brief moment, and through the gap, Togami catches the tiniest glimpse of the light brown hair he's had on his mind so much recently. He barely has time to process the sight before the throng pushes back together, even closer than before. Togami keeps the crowd in the corner of his vision as he brings the steaming cup to his lips. He's never before seen so many people in the general vicinity of the place, let alone so many pouring into the entrance. He watches them steadily stream in until every seat is filled and a line forms outside, pressing close to the side of the building. The sight is so fascinating that he forgets he's in a coffee shop, in public, in the process of drinking a cup of coffee.

Just before a substantial trickle of scalding coffee splashes onto his leg, he throws his hand beneath it, diverting the flow, avoiding a stain, and setting him into a fit of internal screaming like never before. The shop employees rush over immediately, a million questions at a time, but all Togami can focus on is the pain in his hand. He watches their mouths move through a haze of red, and just as he notices the screaming has actually been external this entire time, one of them grabs his hand and dunks it into a bowl of cool water, held in the hands of another employee who's just sprinted in from the back.

He closes his eyes as the sting in his hand ebbs, opening them again once his breathing has evened out. He scans the room and finds, to both his expectation and horror, that everyone within is openly staring at him. Resentment bubbles up in his chest. Who do they think they're looking at? Before he can say anything to the gawkers, the worried voice of an employee reaches him. "Sir, are you alright?"

The gaze he turns to the employee is so frigid that she jumps back an entire foot. "I'm fine."

"Then c-could you please, uh, come w-with me to the." She gulps audibly. "To the sink." Togami lets out a long sigh, but complies anyway. The worker takes him to the back, turns the sink on, and sticks Togami's hand under it, saying, "First aid, sir. I'll, uh, g-get you when you can go." As she exits back to the front, he sighs once more. All he'd wanted was a cup of coffee, and now here he stands with an injury. Since he can't see out the window from here, he locks his gaze on the stream and watches the water flow over his throbbing hand.

After about fifteen minutes of this brain-melting excitement, a different employee comes over to him and says it's alright to leave. He walks back out to the table he'd been at, where his coffee cup still sits, and finds that his coffee is now much cooler than he likes to drink it. Thankfully most of the crowd who'd witnessed his injury is now gone, but a few remain, and they approach him to inquire of his wellbeing. Who do they think they are? Talking to him like they know him. It's ridiculous.

He downs the rest of his coffee in one gulp and storms out of the shop, only to be faced with a better view of the crowd that distracted him in the first place. It's grown exponentially within the past twenty minutes. Even through his irritation, Togami feels bewilderment anew. He'd been wondering how the place manages to stay afloat, and this is as good an explanation as any. Before he can get wrapped up again, he stalks off to a pharmacy to buy some gauze for his hand.

After he's gotten home and wrapped his hand, he thinks about when the best time would be to get back in contact with Naegi. He decides it's best to wait a few days, so he does.

But three days later, on Tuesday, as Togami is walking to work, he hears a loud "HEY" from behind and turns to see a security guard sprinting after him. His first instinct is to run, but he knows he hasn't done anything wrong, so he turns back around and continues at the same pace, sure that the guard is pursuing someone else. The guard, however, is not pursuing someone else, and after a few moments, he clamps his hand down on Togami's shoulder. A yell already welling in his throat, Togami turns to face the man, but his voice fails to come out when he spies a familiar set of eyebrows. "Ishimaru?"

"What have you been up to?" he asks, not even slightly out of breath. The words seem kind enough, but the stern tone tells Togami this isn't just small talk, coupled with the fact that Ishimaru just chased him down.

"I've been, uh, working," Togami says, drops of sweat beginning to form on his neck. Nobody's ever been able to intimidate him quite like Ishimaru does.

"That's it?" Are his eyes red or is Togami just imagining it?

"Yes."

"Why haven't you spoken to Naegi?" _Oh_. "I'm sure you know he's been waiting for you to call him."

"Well, I--"

"I don't want excuses." The look on Ishimaru's face tells Togami that he means business. "He's been waiting. He thinks you're tired of him. Are you tired of him?"

"No!" Togami huffs indignantly. "I was planning on calling him today."

"Great!" Ishimaru says, pulling out his phone. "You can do it right now."

"I'm going to be late."

"No, you're not."

Before Togami can object further, Ishimaru's talking into the receiver. "Hey, Naegi! It's me. I'm sorry to call so early on your day off, but I've got someone who needs to talk to you." After he finishes this sentence, he places the phone in Togami's hand. Cautiously, he brings it to his ear.

"Hello?" Naegi's voice comes through, full of sleep. Togami had forgotten how much he liked that voice, but now he remembers, and it's hard to begin.

"Hello," he manages. He hears something crash on the other end of the line, and when Naegi speaks again, he sounds like he's been awake for hours.

"Togami! What is, uh, do you need something?" Togami doesn't know how to answer. He looks to Ishimaru, but there is no help to be found in that cold stare.

"I'm sorry," he says slowly, carefully pronouncing the words, "that I didn't call sooner."

"It's okay," Naegi mutters. Ishimaru gives Togami a big thumbs-up while remaining unsmiling. "Is that all?"

"No! No." Togami coughs a few times to regain his cool before continuing. "Would you like to go out with me again next Friday?" Ishimaru nods approvingly as he begins to mumble into a walkie-talkie.

"Uh," Naegi begins, and immediately the fear of rejection, previously unknown to Togami, sets in all the way down to his core. "I think I have something I have to do next Friday."

"I see." All that planning for naught. Togami's about to hand the phone back when Naegi's voice rings in his ears again.

"Can we do it this Friday instead?"

"Yes," Togami says without hesitation. "We can." He pauses for several seconds too long before continuing. "I'll call you with the details later." With that said, Ishimaru plucks the phone from his hand.

"Sorry again, Naegi. We'll both talk to you later." Once he hangs up, he turns his twinkling eyes back to Togami. "Didn't that feel good?" Togami nods slightly. "Think about how other people feel more often." Togami turns to resume his trip to work, but Ishimaru grabs him by the forearm before he can get too far. "What happened to your hand?"

"Nothing," Togami replies, unwilling to admit his coffee spill ever happened.

"You're a grown man, Togami. You shouldn't tell lies." Without giving Togami time to respond, Ishimaru turns and sprints back in the direction from which he came. Togami looks at his watch and decides he better get sprinting too if he wants to make it on time.

-

Friday comes before Togami's really prepared for it. Once it arrives, Friday evening sneaks up on him too quickly for him to notice. Now, Togami waits at a bench he's waited at before for the same guy he was waiting for last time. His watch reads 7:34. Eleven minutes until the agreed-upon meeting time, until they have their walk to the harbor, until the date really begins. Based on Naegi's previous arrival time, Togami figures he has ten more minutes to relax. He sits back a little more. For the next ten minutes, he can go back over the plan for the evening to make sure nothing goes awry.

At least, he could have, but Naegi arrives after only two minutes of additional plan review. Togami does not even attempt to hide his astonishment when he cries, "Why are you so early?" Naegi chuckles uncomfortably.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see you, I guess," he mumbles, going pink. "I mean, you haven't come by all week."

"Oh." Ishimaru's words echo in Togami's mind. "Sorry."

"Oh no, it's fine!" Naegi says, waving his hands a little too vigorously. Togami's heart resumes its recent endeavor to show him just how fast it can beat.

"Okay." Too long of a pause. "Do you want to head over to the harbor, then?"

"Sure," Naegi says with a smile so dazzling that Togami isn't sure where the sun is anymore. He rises, and they begin their leisurely stroll to the harbor. Togami decides the extra ten-minute cushion is a plus; they can take all the time they need to walk over.

They spend the majority of the journey in silence. Togami takes a good look at Naegi's suit while they walk. He's relieved they're dressed equally formally. When he'd told Naegi that he'd need to dress up, he hadn't expected him to own such a nice suit; he's glad that he does.

As they near the harbor, a question suddenly bursts from Togami's mouth. "You don't get sick on boats, do you?" At this point, it's almost useless to ask, but he can't believe this possible issue hadn't occurred to him sooner.

"I don't go on boats often enough to know, but I brought some medicine just in case." Togami nods silently. That's good enough.

They're still a few minutes early when they arrive, but the captain lets them board anyway. He's a young, drab-looking guy with extremely long hair; Togami doesn't think he looks much like a captain, but as long as he has a boating license, he sees no immediate problem. They walk to the opposite side of the boat and sit down on the sleek seat. Naegi turns his head to survey the water, but Togami looks around at the boat itself.

It's every bit as nice as the price and the website led him to believe it would be. The deck shines as though it was just polished ten minutes ago, and the lights on the tables are fixed in elegant designs. Naegi's sure to be taken aback by how beautiful it all is. Togami turns to face him, smirking, but when he sees Naegi staring wide-eyed at the water, it's he who is taken aback. The way those sparkling green eyes take in the beauty of the sky, the water, everything and throw it back out ten times greater is enough to put Togami in the hospital for a week.

Gradually, more patrons arrive and board the boat. The more it fills, the closer Naegi scoots to Togami. Initially, they'd been about a foot apart, but now the distance has shrunk to a mere three inches, and Togami's heart isn't about to let him forget about it. After a few minutes of listening to his heartbeat with the other passengers' chatter as background noise, he's thrilled to hear the captain announce that the boat will be leaving momentarily. He turns around to face the water, like Naegi has been the whole time, and sees the sun just about to dip below the horizon. _Perfect timing_.

The staff comes out soon after they disembark with trays of little snacks. Togami tastes one before offering it to Naegi.

"Um, why don't you finish that one yourself. I'll get my own." Idiot! He's not a child, of course he wants his own! Togami makes a mental note not to be so stupid for the remainder of the evening, but it's difficult to remember with Naegi so close and so captivating.

He turns to face the water and finds his own breath taken away by the view. The sun is just visible behind the skyline, and it looks like the buildings are melting right into the water. He feels childish for being so amazed, but when he sees the look of awe on Naegi's face, he doesn't care. He just wants to see that forever.

Eventually, when the sunset is nearing its conclusion, the staff brings out dinner. Togami's surprised to see that such a high class ship is serving burgers, but when he tastes his, he gets why. He looks over to find Naegi still staring out at the horizon. "Naegi," he says, reluctant to break him out of his reverie, "dinner is out. You should eat."

Naegi blinks a few times before whipping his head around to face Togami. "Sorry, sorry. It's just so beautiful." Togami nods in agreement, but the scenery hasn't really had much of his attention.

It's totally dark by the time they get back to the dock. The passengers file off the boat slowly, Naegi and Togami stepping off last of all. They chat while they walk for a while until it dwindles into nothing and they continue in silence. Togami's throat burns, aching for him to say something, but the hammering in his chest keeps his lips from parting. After several eternal minutes of tension, Naegi stops.

"I live down this road, so I'll split off here." Togami watches him walk away for a few steps, but everything in him is telling him not to let Naegi walk away right now. Without thinking, he lurches forward and calls out, much too loudly.

"Wait." Naegi turns back around slowly. The streetlights are highlighting him in that perfect way they've been known to do. Togami swallows. "Let me walk you home."

"Alright," Naegi says, his face coloring. Togami comes back up to his side, and while they walk down the narrow sidewalk, Togami can't help but realize how far this is from the diner. Naegi must have quite the commute to work every day. And to the park! Togami never even realized.

"This is it," Naegi says suddenly, and much too soon, stopping in front of a slightly run-down complex. Togami clenches and unclenches his fists at his sides, unwilling to say goodnight so soon but aware he can't exactly invite Naegi to go somewhere else. Just as he starts to mumble a farewell, Naegi cuts him off. "Do you want to come up?"

Togami's head nods on its own, and as he follows Naegi through the door and up three flights of stairs, he feels like he's ascended directly into a dream. When they get to Naegi's actual apartment, Togami first notices how clean it is; second, how small. Compared to his condo, this place is suffocating. The kitchen and the living room are separated only by a counter, and the most attention-grabbing feature in both rooms is the bed, sitting adjacent to the small television as if it's a couch. Togami's shock must be plain on his face because Naegi says, "Yeah, I know, I know. Have a seat if you want."

Togami wobbles over to the bed and sits down on it gingerly. He's surprised at how utterly spotless the room is. The wardrobe by the window has only  few small trinkets atop it, and all the dirty clothes in sight are in the hamper. Even the bed is made. Togami stares at every facet of the little space intently until Naegi plops down beside him, only a few inches farther away than they had been on the boat.

"What?" he says, and Togami swivels his head to make eye contact. Naegi's eyes are twinkling, a small smile stretching its way across his face.

"What?"

"You look like you want to say something. About my apartment."

"No, I--" He stops himself. The Ishimaru in his mind screams at him not to tell lies. "It's just small... And clean," he adds in a futile attempt to make it better. He waits for Naegi to get mad, but he doesn't. Instead he just starts laughing. Naegi's laughter fills Togami's chest until he's fit to burst, and Togami thinks he can finally understand people who listen to the same song on repeat for four days.

After a while, Naegi calms down. "Of course it's small," he says, wiping a tear from his eye. "I work at a diner."

"Well, I didn't mean," Togami trails off. He feels like he's being made into the butt of the joke, but he's having a tough time getting angry with Naegi over it.

"Don't worry about it," Naegi says with that gleaming smile that makes Togami forget how to frown. "I thought you were gonna say it smelled bad in here or something."

"It smells fine," Togami says, unsure of what else to say. Naegi suppresses a chuckle.

"Thanks."

They sit in silence for a while, knees almost touching, hands hovering just so close on the bed. "Did you have fun tonight?" Togami hears the words escape his lips. He feels compelled to look at Naegi for his response.

"Absolutely," Naegi says, his voice far-off and dreamy, his eyes shining. His knuckles graze the back of Togami's hand and he winces, his injury not fully healed, but at the same time, he feels it shoot through his arm like some kind of gentle lightning, and he wants more.

Togami picks his hand up and plants it firmly over Naegi's, the pleasant warmth pulsing through his body. He's sure he's never felt more alive than this; not when he was born, not when he graduated, not when he got his promotion, not ever. Letting his mind go completely blank for once in his life, he leans down and places a very firm kiss on Naegi's lips.

This is a warmth entirely different from their hands, still pressed together on the bed. This is deeper. Softer. Sweeter. Togami can taste hints of the dessert they'd had on the boat earlier, and something else he can't quite place. He doesn't want to place it. He sees Naegi's eyes slide shut, long eyelashes fanning out, and closes his eyes too. They hold the kiss for a while, getting used to it, getting used to each other. Togami's never felt this before, and he thinks he's enjoying it, but when he feels a light pressure on his chest, his eyes snap open. He looks down to see Naegi's hand sliding underneath his coat.

"Naegi," he breathes as he pulls away, his hand reaching up to grab Naegi's wrist. Naegi's eyes snap open, and a blush stains his features immediately.

"What? Sorry. What is it?"

"I'm not going to have sex with you on our second date." Naegi snickers and Togami wonders what could possibly be funny at a time like this.

"I didn't think you were." He sneaks a kiss on Togami's cheek. "I'm not trying to have sex with you. Can you trust me?" Togami loosens his grip, and Naegi takes this to mean yes.

He moves his hand back, pushing Togami's coat off, and leaves his hand resting on Togami's chest as he leans back in for another kiss. Togami, in turn, slides Naegi's jacket off, and, abandoning his hold on Naegi's other hand, wraps both arms around that slim frame. As he pulls him in closer, he feels Naegi's hands fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. He widens his eyes, but Naegi just hums a quiet little laugh and gives him a reassuring pat on the chest. They pull back briefly to unbutton each other's shirts, and when they draw close once more, Togami's glad.

With just their undershirts on, there's less discomfort. It feels closer, more natural, than having all that extra fabric in between. Togami runs his hands over Naegi's shoulders, arms, sides, back, feeling the slopes of his body in a new way. Naegi does the same, running his hands up Togami's chest and around the sides of his neck, back down to his shoulder blades. They press together their lips, and it's warmer than before. They pull each other in until their chests are touching, their hearts beating at a breakneck allegro together, and Togami has never known anything so warm. He doesn't know how long they spend together like this. He only knows that when he leaves, he doesn't want to go.

As Togami walks home through the cooling night, he can only hope Naegi's fallen for him just as much as he's fallen for Naegi. As it turns out, the elevator, stairs, and ladder have all decided to go on strike; Togami doesn't really mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the alternate version of this chapter:  
> togami: netflix and chill  
> naegi: BOOOY IF YOU DON'T

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please keep your eyes peelioed for subsequent chapters, where the action will actually begin.


End file.
